


Historically Accurate Fan Fiction

by Zibbichica



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Amazing Writing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibbichica/pseuds/Zibbichica
Summary: Dan has written a steamy novel that will blow the minds of millions, he generously shares it with Arin and Barry before anyone else.





	Historically Accurate Fan Fiction

Danny Sexbang slamed the book closed and dropped it on the table triumphantly, earning curious stares from the patrons of the bustling coffee shop. "So, what do you think? He asked, leaning seductively towards Arin Neverbone who was sitting diagonally from him in their booth with his face so perfectly pink that it matched his uniform, the blush extending down his chest.   
He took a deep breath "You wrote 69 chapters of pirate pornography with us as pirates to.... What?"   
Danny felt Ninja Brian's cold stare turn to him, but chose to ignore it. "Oh Ar, those pirates weren't us. This is an accurate historical novel. These are our pirate ancestors. Back in the pirate days your sexy pirate ancestors helped awaken the sex gods that are the Sexbangs, and I am merely offering to return that favour."   
Samurai Barrys expression had been unreadable thus far, but his voice showed obvious confusion. "That bit about Arin and me getting pregnant from the explosion" "Sexplosion" Dan interrupted helpfully   
"of your awakening powers was weird."   
"Strange, but historically accurate." Danny said with great confidence, as he often did when he was lying through his teeth.   
"I'd like to see your sources." Barry was almost smiling now. Danny was so over the top this time that it was difficult not to laugh at him.   
Arin spoke up again, clearly still flustered. "There was a lot of not particularly consensual stuff in there. I mean, we kidnapped you so even though you said it was fine..."   
"Oh that, my editor said that junk sells better, and obviously when we do re-enact any scenes I would only do things you consent to happening." He waved his hand dismissively.  
Arin choked on his tea. "Re-enact? Editor?" "My style if writing is too much for mortal minds to comprehend, Brian ensures that's not a problem."   
Brian nodded in agreement.   
"And yes, re-enact. Play out." He switch back to seductive, changing his posture and speaking a little huskier. "Was there any scene that caught your imagination?"  
"Yes." Dan couldn't his his shock at that. "The one where Arin and Barry leave the coffee shop." They quickly shuffled out of the booth.  
Dan spluttered, his mind slowly catching up to Arin's response. "Hey!" He called as they walked out. "That wasn't a scene in the book!"   
The bell tingled as the door closed. Dan slumped over the table, still leaning to where Arin had been sitting. "My plan was perfect Bri, and yet it failed. So much wasted research. Wasted time. Your time as well. I'm sorry Bri."   
Brian's glare didn't leave him like it normally would. Dan turned to face him, observing him carefully before jumping back into his usual confident self.   
"You're right Brian! He did stay for the whole thing! And there was some seriously kinky stuff in there! It wasn't a waste of our time after all!"   
Brian sighed. Other people who weren't Dan might have said he looked exasperated, but they had a connection, a bond, Dan knew what he was really saying, and he nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah, I guess we should change their names before we publish it. Don't want to push our luck too far."


End file.
